Frostbite
by TheHeroBoyNamedFinn
Summary: (((ONESHOT BUT MAYBE STORY))) Elsa has just finished building her ice castle, but what happens when she comes across the ice kings cave and finds the man himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Frostbite**

**A/N: First crossover one-shot: After Elsa builds her ice castle she comes across the ice kings cave…**

**Disclaimer: Frozen is Disney's and Adventure Time is Cartoon Network's**

Elsa stood on the balcony of her ice castle, taking in the scene of ice and snow, she was happy at last. "The cold never bothered me anyway…" She whispered to herself as she took in a sharp breath, marvelling the mountains as the cold air whipped her face. She stood there for a while, not expecting a blue flash to flicker across the sky. "What…" She gawked at the spark and little did she know she was following it, creating another staircase from her balcony. She ran to the illuming light and came across a small ice cave perched on top of one of the smaller mountains, Elsa being as curious as she was stepped inside. Elsa admired the small cave as it had no cracks or imperfections; the walls were smoothed out in every nook and cranny. A small figure waddled towards her "wenk!" Elsa jumped back a little in surprise and smiled at the little penguin that was tugging on her ice dress. She explored around the little cave and came into a secluded room not like the others; the ice was darker and faded around this room spiralling in little cracked areas. The only colour in the small room was a pin board, containing pictures all blurred and torn. A little girl in a pinafore standing next to a man with glasses was in one of the photos, another photo was the same man with a girl with ginger hair. The last picture was a man with white hair and beard, a crown perched on his head with the same glasses. She could see the misery in his eyes and she carefully placed them on the desk.

"Who goes there?" A man's voice rang through the cave, gradually coming closer to the young woman. Elsa jumped as he approached, the same man in all the photos but his eyes were red and puffy assuming he had just been crying. He stood there in awe at the girl in front of him and cleared his throat; Elsa took a step back grabbing hold of the desk behind. A fresh layer of ice sprawled across the desktop and covered the photos, slithering its way onto the walls and shooting out spikes in the process. The man's eyes widened as he stepped closer to the frightened Elsa. "I'm sorry. I didn't know…" Elsa was at a loss for words as she clutched onto the desk harder as the mysterious man walked closer. "Stop! I don't want to hurt you…" She held her hands up in defence, shooting a blast of ice at the man who quickly reacted. Creating an ice wall in front of him he watched as the ice shattered against it, earning a shocked Elsa.

"It's okay to be scared you know, I was too" he said as he walked closer, smiling warmly at the young woman. "Conceal, don't feel…" Elsa repeated the mantra and clasped her hands together "I… I'm going to hurt you…" She gasped as she gripped her hands tighter together. "You can't hurt me; I know the secrets of the ice and snow. What's your name?" He asked cautiously trying not to trigger her anymore. "E-Elsa…" She said shakily as she felt the ice slowly melt around her "I'm the ice king, ironic really since you know I can control ice and I have a crown." He chuckled at himself and stood next to her, staring at the glazed photos on the desk. "W-Who are these people?" She asked, still shaking from releasing her powers. "I wish I knew, I think I remember them. I can't pinpoint them out. It's hard to remember anything anymore; I think the last photo is me." He picks the photo up, the ice shattering around it as he examines it. "I barely come in here anymore, it gives me a pain in my head and I don't know why… So how did you get your powers?" He changed the subject, leaving a very confused Elsa but she brushed it off. Not wanting to upset the man anymore she replied "my parents said I was born with them, b-but I don't think so…" she stared at her hands and balled them into fists. "Well, the crown possesses my magic; I know you're thinking 'what if I just get rid of the crown, then I will be free' but it doesn't work like that Elsa. Without the crown I become weak and ill, the crown is like my life source." The ice king sighed and stared at the photos.

Elsa took in the information about the ice king and sighed, wondering if he could possibly know why she has the ability to control ice and snow. "I met a small boy two years ago, when I first made this cave. He could control snow and ice as well as you and me, he was scared like you Elsa and he wanted to know his destiny. I told him as much as I knew about the winter contained inside of me, his name was Jack… Jack Frost" Ice king smiled at the memory and walked to the small window shaped like a triangle. "Sometimes I wonder if he ever found out why he was gifted with those powers" He sighed and rested his hands on the window ledge, his beard waving in the cold winter air. Elsa looked at the frail man and took in the story about the little boy, he could be making it up to make her feel better but there was something about the way he tells his tales that makes Elsa believe him more. She couldn't even imagine how such an innocent man could have ever coped with being cursed and not even remembering who he was, on top of that he still had the courage to help others with their problems like that little boy called Jack. Then she noticed something. "H-how come you're not freezing the window ledge?" She asked, generally curious as how the ice king could control his powers without wearing gloves like she did. "The crown" he answered after a minute of silence "it tells me how to control the powers… on how to create amazing things like this" he chanted something and an ice sword appeared in his hands, Elsa stared at it in awe as he fiddled with it mumbling something to himself. *THUMP*

There was stomping being heard and Elsa froze in her spot, ice layering the walls in spikes. "Ice king!" Two voices could be heard shouting in unison and the ice king sprung backwards. "Not them again" he groaned as Elsa felt the walls getting thicker with spikes, some prickling her in the back. Suddenly, two people break into the cave. A bulldog with some kind of stretchy power and a young boy with a polar bear hat on holding a red sword. "Let her go ice king!" The small boy shouted, holding his sword in an attack mode ready to strike him. "Finn! You have the wrong-" his words were cut short by a blow to his face by the bulldog, and the boy known as Finn runs up to Elsa. "Your safe now miss…" Finn started but then stopped as he examined the frightened woman "hey, I've never seen you around here before…" Finn's eyes glimmer as he stares at the beautiful girl in the ice gown, the bulldog suddenly approaching Finn. "Jake how come I-" Finn's words were cut short as Elsa found the need to move, running into the corner. Once the ice king gained his strength he shouted "Elsa hide or something!" and Jake engaged in battle with him. Finn approached Elsa and he saw fear in her eyes "hey, I'm sorry if we scared you… Elsa is it?" He asked warmly as he offered a hand to her.

"St-stay away from me!" She yelped as an ice shard shot outwards to the 15-year-old boy, he swung his sword and broke the ice into two. He stood there trying to process the situation as Elsa took another step backwards "did he do this to you?" Finn asked slowly as he slung his sword back over his back. "N-no don't hurt him, he didn't do anything!" She gripped the wall and a spiral of ice flaked off it. But by then the boy was gone, the two heroes were jacking up the ice king and Elsa was too afraid to do anything about it. She saw the man's eyes, and how fear overtook him. People thought he was a monster too because of the crown and his ability to accidently cause harm to someone. Nobody else would have seen it, but she did. The loneliness of the man and the heartache of a life he once knew, but couldn't remember. And she was too scared to help the man, taking in a sharp breath she ran to the entrance of the cave. Glazing over the staircase of ice she used to get here, she ran. Not before mumbling something in a barely audible whisper "I'm sorry Simon…"

A/N: Here you go! I thought making this a one-shot would be pretty awesome! But then I found out that with the cliff-hanger, it could be a story but I am just waiting to see what you guys think first that's why it doesn't say completed yet.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2- Snowstorm

**A/N: I thought about it and yes, I will make this into a story. It won't be a huge story or anything but I want to make it as long as I possibly can.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Frozen and CN owns Adventure Time**

**Chapter 2- Snowstorm **

*****************************FROSTBITE***********************************************

**Elsa's POV:**

"I'm sorry Simon…"

I was running… In other words, I was sprinting for my life. It was no use running away from my problems because I needed answers, answers I just couldn't get. Not right now. So here I am… running back to my castle, shooting ice every step I took. Whispering the mantra to myself as I did so, the only thing I know "conceal… Don't feel… don't f-feel." I blast open the doors and scramble inside, my breath hitches in my throat and for the first time in years… I can actually feel the cold. Not the cold as in 'bundle yourself in blankets' cold. But a tingle, the sensation you get when you've been outside in the snow for a few hours and come back into the heat of your home. Frostbite. I ignore the feeling and clutch onto the banister, yanking myself up the stairs as I did so. Hearing a faint battle cry I stop, if I dare say it I froze in my spot. I was shaking slightly and I hear the doors being punched open my something… someone. I snap out of it and run to my balcony, the patter of feet gradually gaining on me as I close my eyes. I balled my fists and created an ice barrier for myself, if someone wanted to attack me then the least I could do is not harm them back. The balcony doors open and I see the same boy who had beaten up Simon, the name was Finn if I recalled.

"Are you ok princess?" Finn asked me with a hint of worry in his voice, I stop and stare at him wide eyed. _Princess? How did he almost know my position in royalty? _I silently ask myself as he approaches me, the sword in his hand now slung across his back. "S-Stay away from me!" I yelp as a blast of ice slightly cracks the ice barrier and I stare at my hands in worry. "Please, I want to help you" he replies, eying my condition and sighing "listen… I don't know if he did this to you but could you please tell me?" I started shaking and my hands puffed out a cloud of snow as if I was sighing "who did what to me…Finn" I look at him as he clutches his shirt nervously. "The Ice king" he replies sadly and I couldn't help but feel pity for the boy who looked like someone gave him only two choices to pick from. "No… I was exploring the mountains and I-I came cross h-his cave, I went in and I didn't know he was there… he we- I was born with these powers" I twirled a finger around and a small spiral of snout circled around it. "I've never seen you around here before…" Finn continued which caused me to snap out of my trance. "I ran away… I can't control the storm inside of me" I rake a hand through my hair and sigh as small snowflakes start to rain down on me. "I can help you… Princess Elsa" He smiles slightly and walks closer to the barrier. "No! I mean… no one can help me… and I'm not a princess" I see his face flash a bit of hurt at my outburst but he brushes it off. "I-I'm a Queen… and I ran away from ruling my kingdom on coronation day okay? I'm not a perfect girl everyone expects me to be!" At this point my voice had risen and the barrier had shattered, a small snowstorm started to circle around us. "And you know what? Nobody can help me! You all think that I can unfreeze everything as I please and somehow you without my experience with magic can help me! I'm sorry but you need to leave…" I see the now shocked Finn stand there in awe with his mouth agape, I raise my hands up and sent a huge snowball flying at him. "Ow!" he winced and I threw my hands to my mouth,_ you can't control the curse. _I see him brush his clothes and smile, laughing to himself as he sets his backpack down. "W-What are you doing?" I ask cautiously as I wrap my arms around myself in defence, only to see him pull out a pink sweater and put it on. The sweater had a pocket with a pink heart sown on it and the sleeves were too long for him, I raise an eyebrow at the boy. "Uh… It's a long story, a friend knitted it for me…" he blushed and gripped his sweater.

Finn steps towards me more and I can feel myself taking a step back at every step he takes forward. Soon I feel the cold handle to the balcony press against my back and I've got nowhere to turn, he stretches a hand towards me and I want to take it. I know that I'll probably freeze his arm if I do,_ you'll only make it_ _worse. _So I stare at the outstretched hand till he pulls it away, grabbing something from his backpack again. I gulp nervously as he pulls out his hand towards me again, holding a pair of blue mittens this time. I stare at them and a memory fills my brain:

_King: These gloves will help… Conceal it._

_Small Elsa: Don't feel it._

_Both: Don't let it show…_

I wince at the memory and the storm intensifies around us, _there's so much fear._ I look up at his face and he is staring warmly at me, not even caring about the storm and how I can hurt him… He was just looking at me as if I was the only person on the planet. "I thought that since you wouldn't take my hand, then maybe these mittens will help you control your powers?" He smiled and shrugged his shoulders; I hesitantly took the mittens and slipped them on. The storm slowed down to a light snowfall as I felt the warm cotton against my hands. I breathe out a shaky breath and then I feel it again, the frostbite. I stare at my hands. "Yo-you're not safe here" I breathe and I see him frown and he hastily grabs my hand. "Finn no what are you doing?!" I shout shakily and he drags me to the balcony door, once he let's go I see that I had frozen the inside of the mittens. "Come to Ooo, you're all alone. We can reverse the storm together, and you don't have to live alone like this anymore" Finn says encouragingly with a bright smile on his face, I wince and swallow hard. "I can't" I whisper softly and look down. "Come on! You can stay at the treehouse and we can work on controlling-" I fight back the tears and shout "I CAN'T!" He jumps back and I rake a hand through my hair. I start running down the stairs and shooting spikes everywhere, he calls out and runs but by then I am already out of reach. I needed to find Simon.

*************************************FROSTBITE***************************************

**A/N: There is more to come! And I included some of 'For the first time in forever (reprise)' lyrics if anyone noticed (^3^)/**

**-MaybeItsJustAnna (MIJA)**


End file.
